


Could Make For Some Fun

by MidnightBeast1098



Series: Marvel Imagines [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, F/M, OC, Oneshot, Second Person, a lot is implied, imagine, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightBeast1098/pseuds/MidnightBeast1098
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in second person using 'y/n' in the place of a name, a romantic story about Charles and his partner. A beaten up Xavier wants some more fun in the bedroom. Is his partner willing to give it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Make For Some Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read on Instagram under the name of mcfassy_5eva. Written for a prompt. Like the Erik one, I know it's not usual for AO3 but I hope you like it anyway <3

“Oh, Charles,” you sigh. He looks up, catches your eye, then turns his head away.

“I'm sorry,” he mumbles, wringing his hands. He wipes some dried blood from his nose. Sighing, you shake your head and walk forwards, standing in front of him. He looks up at you and your cool finger tips brush his hair from his clammy forehead.

“So you should be,” you say, still irritated. “Don't you ever scare me like that again.” He sighs and leans forward, resting his head just underneath your breasts.

You both stay like that, in silence, for another minute or two, before Charles reaches for another tissue. “It's still bleeding,” he says.

“I can see,” you reply. He glares. “Well, you have to give it to Erik. He sure can throw a punch.”

Charles scoffs, but says, “Is he all right?” You shrug and sit next to him, dabbing at his cut lip and bloodied nose whilst he winces.

“He will be once we've got rid of the concussion.” For a moment, Charles looks embarrassed, and his cheeks turn red. “Yes, Charles,” you say, “that was  _your_ fault.”

“Well, he shouldn't have said it!” Charles protests.

“You shouldn't have got involved!”

Charles rolls his eyes. “How could I have not? Your mutation is stunning. Really.”

“Having a tail is something. Having a bright blue tail with a poisonous tip is another.”

Charles winks. “It could make for some fun in bed.” You hit his shoulder and he winces.

“Oh, sorry,” you say sarcastically, “did that hurt?” Charles nods. “Anyway, tough. I don't want to accidentally kill you whilst we're making love.”

Sighing, Charles says, “Well, maybe if you let me see you with no clothes on...” He lifts his fingertips to his temples and you nearly tackle him to the ground; instead he rolls on top of you, pinning your arms above your head.

“You know you're still bleeding, right?” you ask.

“I would bleed for eternity if it meant I could be with you,” he replies smoothly. You raise an eyebrow.

“Is that the best you've got, Xavier?”

“Hmm.” He leans down, his lips hovering over yours. When he speaks, you can feel his breath, and his musky scent, a mixture of books, blood and something that makes him Charles, envelopes you. Your heart races. “I think I could give you more.”

Underneath you, your tail twitches. His blue eyes study you carefully. “What do you have in mind?”

“ How about this for starters?” He pushes his lips onto yours; your head knocks against the wooden floor and Charles presses his body into yours. Your cheeks warm and Charles pauses for breath, omits a chuckle, then kisses you again.

With difficulty – there's not much space for you to go – you pull away. Your hands are beginning to go numb, Charles is gripping them so tightly, as if they're his life line. “Well,” you say coyly, “that was definitely good for starters. But I was thinking something more... passionate.”

He laughs. “Like what?”

As he's talking, your thick tail wraps around his waist, pulling him off you and onto his back. You swing your legs over his pelvis and sit on him, holding  _his_ wrists above his head. “My, my,” Charles murmurs, chuckling. “This is a new you.”

“Do you like it?” you ask, smiling.

“Of course,” he replies, his voice quiet and shaking slightly.

You raise your eyebrows. “Apparently.” He shifts uncomfortably underneath you and your tail swings side to side above your head. “Tut, tut, Xavier,” you chuckle. “I thought you wanted fun?”

 


End file.
